Perfect as Fanfiction
by EmmaLupinMcGonagall
Summary: Cath is now a senior and the only thing that keeps her going are the visits from the already-graduated Levi. As the universe shifts into place, revelations are come upon. One shot, with drabble and fluff.


"Cather…" he whined, moving so he was flopped out on her bed like a starfish, "I come back to see you, all that way, and you're _writing_."

"I'm almost done, just a few more minutes." She said, hands flying across the keyboard like a pianist at a piano.

"Noooooooo" Levi crooned pathetically, muffling the end of his complaint with a pillow, that would now smell like him. Not that Cath minded, she loved his sent, Irish Spring with fresh air and grass, a subtle reminder that he'd been on the ranch just hours ago. Ignoring his moaning she typed the last few sentences and saved the file. Turing her new spinning chair around dramatically she watched as her boyfriend flopped about on her bed with the pillow still engulfing his face. He moved the pillow aside slightly, enough for him to peer out at her with a single eye. It widened at her position then Levi sprung up, tossing the pillow haphazardly back onto his bed as his smile erupted across his face. Cath found that it was contagious, the corners of her mouth were slowly inching their way up her face, but she loved it. She wouldn't trade Levi's smile for the world, she loved the way it lit up the room and spread to others, the way it made his eyes glint, and the small crumples appear around his eyes. "Let's go."

She laughed as they droved in his big red truck that smelled like the coffee that one of his old coworkers had let him brew his special way just for them. He had one had on the steering wheel, the other draped across Cath's, tracing small random patterns onto her skin. She sipped her mocha and watched him, soaking up the details so she could hold onto them while he was away. He hadn't changed much since that fateful year three years ago. God, it was _three years_. He still had the same rumpled hair, and his Carhartt farm boy style of dressing. She hadn't changed much, except for the new _Simon Snow and the Eighth Dance_ shirt she was wearing with a cardigan and her ever-present glasses. She was a senior now, and Levi had graduated. He was out living his dream working on his family's farm and sometimes helping on neighboring ones, but he still found time to make the drive to see his girlfriend. Those few days, sometimes few and far between, sometimes every day for a week straight, was what kept Cather going. Through the stress of numerous finals, her advanced classes, writing more fanfiction, and through scares with her mixed up family. Those now were getting less and less as they healed from re-opened wounds. Her life was near perfect, Baz/Simon wasn't cannon, her mom had drifted away again, and collage was _hard_. But she loved it. She knew, that this was what she wanted, for the real world to be as perfect at one of her _Simon Snow_ fanfictions.

The stars were out as they pulled up to a big barn, its true color and look hidden by shadows, as they climbed out. She stared up at it's expense as Levi closed the truck door for her, wonder what it was he'd brought her here for. Striding in Levi pulled the door open and stood aside for Cath to enter. Gaping up at the beautiful inside, her eye tracing the rough wooden beams that criss-crossed the ceiling, sweeping to the horse and cattle filled stalls, and taking in the hay covered floor. Handing her a pair of boots, that were probably his, to change into, Levi disappeared into the depths of the barn. Leaving her shoes by the door she tramped down the aisle, looking for Levi. She heard him before she saw him. Peering over the stall door she saw him, crouched down and whispering to a foal, stroking it, and lovingly brushing it's smooth tawny coat.

Looking up he quirked an eyebrow as if to say "well, what are you waiting for?" Grinning her watched her slip into the stall, and crouch on the other side of the foal. He watched as she gently stroked the foal. His eyes followed her hand as she brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. As she glanced up at him and his heart fluttered. This, _this_ was why he loved her. This was why he made those long lonely drives down to see her. Because she made his world perfect. And there, stroking the foal, he knew. This was what he wanted his entire life.

"Cather?"

"Yes?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Marry me?"

"_Yes_."


End file.
